The disclosure herein relates to devices for compression, decompression or reconstruction of image data for still or moving pictures, such as image data detected with a digital camera.
Digital cameras may detect optical images using sensors with color filter arrays, so that each picture element (or pixel) of the sensor corresponds to a color. For example, a sensor with a Bayer pattern color filter array will have some sensor elements that detect light in the green wavelengths, some sensor elements that detect light in the blue wavelengths, and some sensor elements that detect light in the red wavelengths. A full-color image is reconstructed using measurements taken from the sensor elements.
Different algorithms may be used to reconstruct the full-color image. Some algorithms are fast, but do not provide optimal quality in the reconstructed image. Other algorithms provide better image quality but may be slow. Digital cameras, such as those for capturing still and moving pictures, generate large amounts of data, and reconstructing a full-resolution image causes an increase in the amount of data that needs to be accessed.